Loguetown
| region = East Blue }} Loguetown is a city on the in East Blue, covering nearly the entire island it is on, save for a few steep hills. The town is also known as "The town of the beginning and the end", because the former Pirate King Gol D. Roger was born and executed here. It is the main setting of the Loguetown Arc. Almost all East Blue ships, especially pirate ships, pass through to stock up on supplies for the Grand Line, since Loguetown is in a convenient location very close to Reverse Mountain, just out of sight of the Red Line. Location and Climate Loguetown is situated just north of the Calm Belt and east by north-east of Reverse Mountain's entrance. Therefore, many East Blue pirates stop there to gather supplies, before entering the Grand Line. Since Smoker became the captain of the local Marine Base, many pirates were caught before reaching the Grand Line. Weather and Climate Normally, the weather is bright and sunny, occasionally partly cloudy. While the Straw Hat Pirates were in Loguetown a major storm, unlike any other known weather event, occurred right around the area. Major Locations Execution Platform The Execution Platform, where the Pirate King Gol D. Roger was executed, is found in the center of the town. Luffy was very adamant about seeing it. It was destroyed by lightning. Loguetown Marine Base Captain Smoker was in charge of the base until two years ago. He had a reputation of not letting any pirates escape from the island. This record was lost two years ago when the Straw Hat Pirates and the Buggy and Alvida Alliance escaped. Because of this, Smoker left the base to chase after the escaped pirates. It is unknown who is in command of the base now. Arms Shop The Arms Shop is a family business owned by Ipponmatsu. The shop has been in business for over 200 years. The shop sells antique swords, new swords, and new swords in fashion. It also sells clubs, axes, flintlocks, rifles, armor, daggers, spears, etc. The shop also takes polishing jobs. It used to have a lot of customers until captain Smoker was put in charge of the town. Until 2 years ago, the best sword that the shop had was Yubashiri. Zoro stopped here to get new swords after Mihawk broke two of his swords in their battle. Zoro found the cursed sword Sandai Kitetsu, and decided to use it after a quick test. Ipponmatsu was amazed at his swordsmanship and gave him a Yubashiri, his family heirloom, and the other sword for free. Robecca Hanberg Robecca Hanberg is a high class boutique where Hanger works. Nami tried on some clothes there. The Fisherman King Uotome The Fisherman King Uotome is a fish market owned by Sapi. Sanji bought a blue-finned elephant tuna from him. Antique House The Antique House is a funky boutique that sells cheap and fashionable clothing. After trying on clothes at Robecca Hanberg and not buying anything, Nami bought an enormous pile of clothes from there. Glove Factory The Glove Factory is located in Loguetown, neighboring the Robecca Hanberg. Love Love Pirates Love Love Pirates is an anime-only shop owned by Ed that supposedly sells items that accompanied pirates that returned from the Grand Line. Gold Roger Bar Gold Roger Bar is an anime-only bar located in Loguetown. This bar used to be the most popular in town, in which many pirates used to gather. But since the execution of Gol D. Roger, only Marines come to this bar, that is until Luffy entered the bar by coincidence. Also by coincidence, Luffy appears to be sitting in the exact same seat at the bar table, where Gol D. Roger used to sit, as seen in the flashback of Roger speaking with Raoul, the man who oversees the bar. Gold Roger Bar appears only in the anime. Citizens History Past Loguetown is the birth place of Gol D. Roger. Upon Roger's surrendering, the marines decided it would be appropriate to execute the Pirate King right at the place of his birth. It was at the moment of his execution in Loguetown, when Roger, with his last words, inspired a whole new generation of pirates, thus starting the new age of piracy. Loguetown Arc Upon arriving in Loguetown, the Straw Hat Pirates took their separate ways to do some shopping and exploring. Nami tried on some clothes, Zoro bought new swords and Luffy visited the execution platform. While on the platform, Luffy got ambushed by Buggy and Alvida who managed to trap him on spot. Just when Buggy was about to execute Luffy, a storm occurred and a lightning fell right on the platform, hitting Buggy and setting Luffy loose. One of the notable person who watched this was Bartolomeo, even though he will not appear until later in the story. Marine Captain Smoker, the captain of Loguetown's Marine base, witnessed the event and was determined to not let any pirates escape his jurisdiction. Smoker chased the Straw Hat Pirates as they tried to make a run for their ship and, using his Devil Fruit ability managed to corner Luffy and pin him on the ground. At that moment a mysterious man appeared and stopped Smoker from arresting Luffy, providing the time needed for the pirates to safely escape the island. Trivia *The town's name is derived from the words prologue and epilogue, the parts of a book that explain what happens before and after the story without being directly attached to the plot. Oda took the roots of both words and created "Logue"town. This city is also known as . All these reflect Loguetown being the place of both the birth and death of the late Pirate King. *City's design is based on Florence. Florence Cathedral, Palazzo Vecchio's tower make their appearance in Loguetown. Oda placed Florentine shops such as Madova Glove Factory and Ottino in the city's landscape. There's also Villa Medici in Loguetown. House of Medici was a dynasty ruling in Toscany of which Florence was a capital. References Site Navigation ru:Логтаун ca:Loguetown es:Loguetown fr:Loguetown it:Rogue Town pl:Logue Town zh:羅格鎮 Category:Towns and Cities Category:East Blue Locations Category:Flashback Introduction Locations